Asas
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Do apogeu à queda. Do fogo às cinzas. Do calor ao frio. Do vermelho ao negro. Do amor à liberdade. Da felicidade ao final. RonXLavender


_Disclaimer: quase todos os elementos aqui citados não pertencem a mim e não me dão qualquer lucro. _

_N/A: agradecendo à Dark que betou e pedindo reviews. Porque só com reviews eu irei postar a ficlet pinhão que escrevi._

_Os trechos no início e no final da fic não são meus, e sim da música Seventeen Ain't So Sweet, da banda The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_Ah, essa fanfic pode conter nc17. Pode._

_Essa fanfic pode fazer mais sentido com a música Why, da Avril Lavigne, de fundo. Pode._

Asas

_**There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn...**_

-Por quê?

Enquanto se sentava na classe, o via de braços cruzados contra a janela fechada. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando, mesmo que não estivessem se olhando. A única coisa que ela podia ver era os cabelos dele. Os cabelos vermelhos dele balançavam de um jeito que lembrava a ela o fogo com todo o seu esplendor. Ele a lembrava do fogo de qualquer jeito, pois cada detalhe dele lhe dava uma sensação de déjà vu, como se ela estivesse se relacionando com o elemento. Como se Ron fosse o fogo. O modo quase rápido como ele tocava os cabelos dela, o modo volátil com que conversavam. O modo inconseqüente como brigavam. E o modo explosivo como faziam as pazes. Ron era o fogo.

-Por que o quê?

-Por que você acha que não é nada? Por que se acha uma sombra?

-Lavender.

-Por quê? Por que se acha menos que Harry Potter?

-O que há com você?

-ME RESPONDA!

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU RESPONDA? QUE REALMENTE EU SOU MENOS QUE ELE?

-Não. Eu só quero saber porquê.

-Mas como assim?

-Ronald, serei extremamente simples. O que Harry Potter tem que você não pode ter?

-Ele... Ele é bom.

-E você não é?

-Não. Não como ele.

-E quando você vai para de se comparar com ele e tentar ser o que é?

Ele ficou quieto. Lavender sabia que ele ficaria daquele jeito por horas se não fosse interrompido. Então, fazendo o maior barulho que conseguiu com seus sapatos sem salto, foi até ele. O ruivo continuava virado, escorado na janela. Ela praticamente o empurrou e abriu o vidro, sentindo o vento em seu rosto, em seus cabelos, ultrapassando suas roupas e tocando todo o seu corpo. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa, quase mágica. E quando sentia seu corpo se tornar tão frio quanto o vento que ainda investia contra o seu rosto, pode sentir que ele se aproximava novamente, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Eu não sei enfrentar nem metade das coisas que você me diz. Nunca conheci alguém que me deixasse tão intimidado.

-Então apenas pense em cada uma das coisas que eu disse. Assim, a próxima vez que eu lhe enfrentar, responda. Não se cale.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a virou até que ficasse de frente para ele e a beijou. O beijo dela era absurdamente doce, assim como caramelo. Assim como ela.

X.X.X

Lá estava ele, olhando pela janela aberta. Roubara o hábito dela de ficar no vento. Ela estava atrasada, mas sabia que ele não se importava. Talvez fosse educado dizer alguma desculpa por isso, mas quase nada entre eles era educado. Não que ela se importasse. Estar com ele era o suficiente.

-Você deseja voar?

Ron ouviu a voz dela e entendeu que não era literal.

-Mais do que tudo.

-E o que te impede?

-Tudo que me liberta.

-Mas não há apenas um modo de voar.

-Não há um modo de voar no mundo que me liberte dessa sombra.

-É claro que há. Mas será que é mesmo isso que te impede?

O silêncio reinou, como sempre. A voz dela ecoava na cabeça dele, como sempre. Cada palavra dela era como uma faca. Mas a cada faca que lhe atingia, ele aprendia a tirá-la de si e sentir sua alma cicatrizar. Sua alma sempre cicatrizava, pois ela nunca atingia um ponto vital. Não havia um ponto em sua alma que não cicatrizasse. Por isso ele gostava de estar com ela.

-O que acha de asas, Ron?

-São partes de anjos.

Então, com o indicador, Lavender desenhou asas nas costas dele.

-Voe agora.

Um sorriso ficou entalado na garganta dele. Seus olhos apenas penetravam nos daquela garota. Ela, mais do que todos, o libertava. Ela não se importava em perdê-lo se isso o fizesse feliz. Ali, Lavender percebeu que o amava. Ali, Ron deixou de perceber o amor dela.

-Quando você estiver planando no vento, lembre-se que fui eu que lhe dei asas.¹

-Eu vou lembrar.

-Essa é uma promessa?

-É.

-Eu não acredito em promessas. Não as quero. Só peço não se esqueça disso.

-Não vou lembrar de outra coisa.

X.X.X

-Vem comigo.

-Por quê?

-Quem faz essa pergunta sou eu. – disse ela, rindo e o puxando para a sala em que sempre se encontravam.

O lugar estava frio por causa do vento que entrava pela janela aberta, com tal força que fazia o vidro bater na parede. Na mesma parede que Lavender empurrou Ron, o beijando com uma urgência não característica dela. Ele achou que a boca dela tinha gosto de amora, ao contrário de sempre. Quem era aquela que o beijava? E a doçura característica da garota que ele namorava?

Na mente dela, a única coisa que havia era a intensidade do olhar que ele lançou para Hermione, no café da manhã. Como pôde ser tão cega? Ele jamais deixara de gostar da amiga. Ela fora mais tola que ele, que achou que podia esquecer Hermione. Ela acreditara em tudo que ele lhe disse, ela acreditara em todas as mentiras que ele contou. Ela ainda acreditaria em qualquer coisa que ele lhe dissesse. Por ele, ela seria eternamente cega. Se ele lhe dissesse uma mentira qualquer que a iludisse, ela se apegaria a qualquer verdade que ele lhe entregasse. Ela não podia evitar. Ela amava cada pequeno detalhe que fazia dele o Ron. Mas se havia algo que a fascinava mais do que tudo era os olhos dele. Não que ela passasse muito tempo os olhando, mas cada segundo que admirou aquelas íris coloridas estavam gravados na sua cabeça.

Íris azuis, tingidas de branco, de cerúleo, de verde-água, de preto. E havia também aquela pincelada que parecia ter sido feita por um pintor descuidado. De um amarelo esverdeado, tingia a borda inferior do olho direito dele. Quando as pupilas dele se dilatavam, os olhos se abriam para o mundo, e ela não via mais a si mesma, mas o via. Fios brancos tingindo o azul quase em matelassê, o verde dando um brilho estranhamente mágico em alguns pontos. Se Ron fosse Slytherin, seus olhos brilhariam em verde-água. Se Ron fosse Ravenclaw, seus olhos brilhariam em azul cerúleo. Se Ron fosse Hufflepuff, seus olhos brilhariam azul-esverdeados. Mas Ron era Gryffindor, então seus olhos possuíam uma luz quase sobrenatural, tão brilhante quanto o sol. O fogo estava lá, mudando as cores dos olhos dele. Elas oscilavam entre o azul e o verde, o branco e o preto, o opaco e o dourado. Como aquelas íris conseguiam ter tantas cores, ela não fazia idéia. Só sabia que sempre se perdia quando olhava lá dentro.

Ela se apegava a tudo que ele lhe dava. Todas as mentiras, as verdades, as esperanças, as indelicadezas. Ela se agarrava a tudo que pudesse conter um pouco dele, talvez não de seu espírito, mas de sua alma. Agora, ela o puxava para si porque não queria perdê-lo. Seria uma dor além do suportável não tê-lo, e seria mil vezes pior vê-lo ao lado de outra.

Mas ela tinha que se controlar. Ela não podia fazer aquilo, não podia demonstrar tal fraqueza. Não podia entregar seu coração a ele daquele modo. Não podia se entregar a ele daquele modo. Seria incerto. Seria insensato. Seria um erro diante de tudo que ela vira nos olhos dele. Seria estúpido depois do que ela _não_ vira nos olhos dele.

Ela, delicadamente, tirou a mão dele dos botões da sua blusa, recolocou seu suéter, que estava no chão, e saiu da sala. Não queria olhar nos olhos dele, porque se olhasse, choraria.

Mas as lágrimas chegaram do mesmo modo, borrando seu rosto enquanto ela corria, deixando-o desfocado, camuflado. Seus olhos já não tinham o mesmo brilho de quando ela começou a sair com ele, exceto quando chorava, quando eles se enchiam de água. Ela via as íris dele em todos os lados, todas as pessoas, todos os espelhos. Suas mãos estavam maculadas de água, líquido, lágrimas, choro, tristeza, fraqueza. Seu corpo estava marcado por ela, mas impregnado dele. Seu coração batia tão depressa, ela não sabia se era por ainda estar correndo ou por causa dele. Ou pelos dois, porque cada pequena ação dela tinha muito dele, tudo nela estava manchado por ele. Pelo vermelho, pelo azul, pelo calor, pelo fogo. Por ele.

X.X.X

As mãos dele passavam pelos cabelos dela, pelo rosto dela, pelo pescoço dela, pelo corpo dela. As bocas unidas como se estivessem coladas, como Lavender desejava que estivessem coladas. Suas próprias mãos corriam pelos fios vermelhos dele, apenas o aproximando dela. Um arrepio começou na sua nuca e percorreu toda a espinha dela, pelo vento que fazia seus cabelos voarem para o rosto dele, misturando-se aos fios dele.

Sentada em uma classe, suas pernas enlaçavam os quadris de Ron, ela podia sentir os olhos fechados dele, num reflexo involuntário ao vento e a luz que entrava pela janela daquela mesma sala que estiveram pela manhã. O sol estava se pondo, mas ainda iluminava os cabelos cor de ouro dela. A luz brilhante banhava todo o lugar, onde pouca coisa ainda restava. O chão de pedra escura estava quente, um calor que parecia refletir nas ações dos dois adolescentes que se beijavam. Ou o calor era refletido por eles, mas isso não importa. Realmente, nada mais parecia importar aos dois. Somente eles próprios e seus desejos.

Ela sentiu que perdera seu autocontrole. Tudo nela estava se perdendo enquanto estava com ele, restando apenas o patético sentimento que a movia. O amor só aumentava, deixando-a insana, impulsiva, insondável. E agora, perdendo a capacidade de controlar a si mesma e a ele, sentia que uma parte sua começava a odiá-lo por saber que tinha tanto poder sobre ela e por ele usá-lo.

Ela não o impediu de abrir, delicadamente, cada um dos botões da sua blusa. Não, ela não o parou, e quando o tecido fino escorregou de seus braços, ela apenas fez o mesmo com a camisa dele. Suas unhas quase afiadas percorreram o peito dele, deixando marcas brancas que se tornavam vermelhas, vermelhas como o fogo, o fogo que havia nele, o fogo que atingia as costas dela vindo de muito longe, o fogo que havia nos olhos dele e que estava refletido nos dela, que não estava só refletido, e sim se gravando nas íris dela. Para ficar lá para sempre. Para que ela jamais esquecesse dele e daquele pôr-do-sol. Um pôr-do-sol que ela jamais presenciou, mas sentiu. Sentiu junto com ele.

As mãos dele esquadrinhavam suas costas, mal as tocando. Ao encontrarem o fecho do sutiã dela, os dedos o abriram, fazendo com que, assim como a blusa, descessem pelos braços delicados e fossem apenas cair no chão. A boca dele percorreu uma trilha, do pescoço dela aos seus seios, e ela sentiu um arrepio em todo o seu corpo só com o toque dele. Nada, nada importava. Apenas Ron.

Ela sentia a insanidade tomar conta do seu cérebro, do seu corpo. Ela perdera a noção, estava se arriscando, colocando tudo para o alto. Ela sabia que cada um dos momentos com ele poderia ser o último, ela estava perdendo Ron, estava perdendo ele para Hermione. Ela via nos olhos dele, no rosto dele, nos pensamentos dele. Então colocaria tudo o que tinha naquele pôr-do-sol. Suas esperanças posicionadas no fato de que talvez o tivesse por mais um tempo. Por mais um mês, uma semana, um dia. Se ele estivesse ao lado dela por mais uma hora, ela jamais se arrependeria daquilo.

O toque dele não deveria doer tanto, não deveria trazer a ela tanta agonia. Seus sapatos não deveriam estar no chão, jogados junto de suas calças. Suas mãos não deveriam estar retirando as calças dele, nada deveria ser daquele modo. Nua, ela não se sentiu envergonhada. Era como se só visse as ações por seus olhos, mas não os executasse. E, antes de senti-lo dentro de si, Lavender vislumbrou Ron, todo o Ron. Cada parte dele que ainda não tinha visto. Quanto mais próximo dela, mais ela parecia voltar ao seu corpo. E quando ela o sentiu, suas unhas atingiram as costas dele com uma força incrível. A dor que ela sentira antes se tornara real, física. Mas logo se tornou prazer, puro e simples prazer. O prazer que ela via em cada gesto dele, o prazer que ela não desejava sentir, mas igualmente lhe atingia em ondas. O prazer que lhe dava esperanças de prendê-lo a si. Todas as suas fichas. Ali. Naquela classe. Onde ele se derramou dentro dela. Onde o frio rapidamente a atingiu. Não pelo vento, mas por saber que aquilo era inútil. Onde ela percebeu a respiração dele, uma vez pesada, se tornando leve. Suave. Assim como ele.

Sua boca procurou a dele, numa busca frenética, insana. Ela precisava de uma confirmação, precisava do gosto dele. Precisava ter certeza de que era realmente Ron. De que aquilo era real e não um devaneio, um sonho. Mas era real, ela podia percebê-lo a vestindo, se vestindo. Beijando-a, pegando na mão dela e a levando para a sala comunal. Deixando o conforto da sala, do calor agora inexistente do pôr-do-sol. O calor do sol. O calor dele já não era suficiente para ampará-la. Para trazê-la de volta para a realidade. Ela queria chorar, queria expulsar tudo aquilo dela. Desvencilhando-se dele, correu até um banheiro. Ela tivera sucesso, ele ainda estava com ela. Mas quem era aquela? Uma loira desesperada, com o rosto vermelho, marcada com trilhas de lágrimas a olhava. Quem era aquela garota, o que ela estava fazendo com si mesma? Deixando-se violar, sendo atingida pelo fogo, um fogo invisível que a matava. Matava vagarosamente, suavemente. Dolorosamente. Não, ele não a matava. Ele matava a sanidade dela.

Sua vida era preenchida pelo fogo dele e pela água de suas lágrimas. Apenas dois elementos a controlavam. E a liberdade, o ar? E a sanidade, a terra? Não havia mais Lavender ali. Os olhos que a encaravam no espelho eram desconhecidos. Mesmo sendo da mesma cor e formato dos seus.

Quem era Lavender? Quem era ela? Lavender era o equilíbrio, ela era o fogo e a água? O fogo, a água, a fraqueza, a impulsividade. A insanidade.

X.X.X

Tê-la era inevitável. Lavender tinha uma doçura, um jeito, um gosto só dela. Uma coisa que o impelia até ela. Senti-la, nua em seus braços, tantas vezes que ele até perdera a conta, era indescritível. Não, ele não podia dizer que a amava. Mas ele amava estar com ela. Seu corpo, seus pensamentos, seus olhos. Os olhos daquela garota transbordavam. Não de amor nem de carinho, mas de loucura. Ele via aqueles olhos em todos os lados, ele os sentia o encarando tantas e tantas vezes... Aqueles olhos jamais o deixariam esquecer da promessa que fizera a ela. E ele jamais admitiu a si mesmo que os olhos de Hermione, tão iguais na forma e na cor dos de Lavender, o lembravam constantemente daquela promessa. De que ela o libertara. De que ela fora a pessoa que o fizera voar.

X.X.X

Só observar. Essa era uma das coisas que eles pouco faziam. Mas eles não haviam marcado de se encontrar naquela sala. Fora como coincidência. Mas ela não acreditava em coincidências. Ele estava olhando pela janela aberta. Ela abrira a porta lentamente, sem fazer barulho, e ao vê-lo, apenas escorou-se no batente e ficou observando. Apenas observando.

Ela o amava. A constatação parecia tão perpétua, mas ela não se importaria só com esse fato, se não houvesse outro. Ele gostava de outra. E achava que conseguia esconder. Mas ela via através dele. Sempre vira, e ele pareceu admirá-la por aquilo um dia. Mas agora, ele apenas a evitava. Talvez isso fosse pior do que apenas acabar o namoro.

E agora ele andava tanto com _ela,_ evitando Lavender tão descaradamente, que chegava a ser constrangedor. Ele a estava matando, matando tudo que havia dentro dela. Ela precisava dele, ela precisava de tudo que havia nele. Cada gesto, cada careta. Cada momento de indiferença. Cada beijo. Tudo. Mentiras. Falsidades. Tudo que o trazia até ela era, indiretamente, o que o impelia de volta para Hermione. Tudo o que o prendia e tudo o que o libertava. _Ela_ o prendia. _Ela_ o libertava. Mas _ela_ era Hermione, não Lavender. E cada pensamento que tomava aquele rumo doía, feria, matava. Matava lenta e dolorosamente. Suavemente. Sempre como ele.

-Por quê?

A voz dela ecoava alta, numa falsa tentativa de esconder o quanto vacilava por dentro. Ele não se virou, como sempre. Cada palavra que dirigiam um ao outro jamais era dita cara a cara. Ele sempre estava de costas, sempre. Cada músculo dela gritava para que fosse até ele e olhasse nos olhos azuis dele. Mas ela própria se orgulhava de seu autocontrole. Bem, nem sempre podia se orgulhar, infelizmente. Mas a culpa era toda dele. Sempre foi.

-Por que o quê?

-Por que ela? Por que não eu?

_Covarde. Por que fui me apaixonar por um covarde? Por que ele não acaba de vez com isso. Eu o amo o suficiente para saber o quanto isso vai doer. Acabe comigo de uma vez, seu idiota!_

-Fale, Ron. Fale que você a quer. Fale que você jamais gostou de mim.

Ele se virou, com um olha de indignação para ela.

-Isso não é verdade! Eu gostei de voc...

-Não o suficiente.

Agora ela ia até a janela, o afastando como tantas vezes fez. O toque dele queimava como o fogo. Como o fogo que ele tinha dentro de si. Como o fogo que havia nos olhos dela. Como ele. O frio a atingiu, a escuridão a atingiu. E para aquela estrela, a que mais brilhava, pediu que ele falasse algo. A contradissesse, gritasse, explodisse. Condissesse com o elemento que representava. Que ele fosse uma pessoa, não uma barata! Dissesse que a amava e que Hermione não importava. Era só o que ela desejava. Ron. Apenas ele. Somente Ron, Ron, Ron. Ela não se importava de ser outra pessoa, de agir como outra pessoa, de viver como outra pessoa desde que ele fosse dela. Desde que ele a amasse como nunca chegou a amar. Ela venderia sua alma ao diabo para tê-lo, ela morreria para salvá-lo, destruiria Voldemort para que ele a amasse. Ela faria tudo por ele, mas não parecia ser suficiente. Nada ali era suficiente, nada era condizente. Tudo estava errado, por que ela tinha que sofrer? Por que outra pessoa tinha que ser feliz no lugar dela? Por que ela não podia ter Ron? Nada fazia sentido, nada era certo. Ela o amava, por que ele não podia amá-la? Ela precisava dele, isso não podia doer, não podia. Ela queria que ele estivesse sempre ao lado dela, não que estivesse longe mesmo quando estivessem juntos. Não podia doer desse modo, não deveria doer desse modo. Ela não podia tê-los visto saindo juntos do dormitório masculino. Ela não precisava sofrer daquele modo, por que ela tinha que sofrer? Por que ele deixava que tudo o que eles tinham se esfarelasse, caísse, fosse destruído? Por que ele tinha que ser assim? Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Por que ela precisava dele enquanto ele não se importava? Por quê?

-Mais do que ela, eu te liberto. Ao contrário dela, eu te liberto para ter outra pessoa que não eu. Mas jamais se esqueça que, se você está planando no vento, fui eu que lhe dei asas... Para voar junto dela.

**_...There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard._**

* * *

¹ - Citação de A montanha e o rio, do Da Chen. Queria que tivesse sido minha. 


End file.
